eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Xaiyla Buffton
Category: eotf Xaiyla Buffton image:xai_cyc.jpg Player Name: Ang Yahoo! ID: xaiyla_buffton Forum Handle: Ang Character Occupation: pirate/smuggler/bounty hunter/assassin/Paris Hilton Character Species: Human Character Homeworld: She was born on a Buffton Cartel Cruiser, but she's of Elroodian and Corellian blood. Age: 26 Height: 5’11” Weight: 130 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Special Facts: Xaiyla has a completely cybernetic left arm which replaced the already artificial forearm that she previously had. The current arm is de-magnetized durasteel with a cortosis weave mesh covered in a layer of synthflesh. Brief History: Xaiyla is the daughter of the bounty hunter Xavier Buffton and then Corellian Senator Epiphany Meridian, and niece to corperate tycoon Maltez Buffton. To avoid trouble by getting involved in her mother's political career, she traveled around the galaxy with her father and grew up around the brutality of a bounty hunter's life. After Epiphany was killed by the Hutts, Xaiyla was 12 years old, and Xavier pawned her off to relatives on Corellia for her own protection; she never saw her father again. However it wasn't long before she stowed away on a transport off of the planet and went in search of her Uncle, who began her life as a smuggler at an early age. From learning to pilot and how to defend herself from her father, it wasn't long before Xaiyla had a ship of her own and started doing minor smuggling runs for Maltez to pay for food and fuel as she continued to explore the galaxy. Small jobs became big jobs, and before she knew it she was being sought out by the Pirate Hunters. She ditched her ship at a desolate spaceport beyond the Outer Rim of Protectorate space and returned to drifting, and drinking the last of her savings away while hiding. And then her storyline in the current game began... ----- Current Game Summary: Xaiyla met up with her uncle, Maltez Buffton on Tattooine. From there they went to the Bounty Hunter's Guild HQ on Coruscant and established an alliance with Cinko Kata. Shortly after, Xavier Buffton returned to the scene by sending a transmission to Maltez on the old Cartel line. The three met up at Vagabond's Haven, the space station/city owned by Maltez that was currently orbiting a planet in the Arkania system. Xaiyla felt that she was suddenly ignored in the shadow of her father's return, so she took off via transport to a spaceport on Ord Mantell to find a charter to the Protectorate so that she could retrieve her ship. She would barter with her ship's cargo: a full bay of glitterstim spice, as the price for passage. She found no offers, but she did run into Halran Lo-Shaon, the son of Ith'li Shaon, the High Councilor of the AFS (Alliance of Free Systems) and a powerful Sith lord. Only knowing him as Halran Lo and a fellow spice smuggler, he convinces her to accompany him to see this uncharted planet discovered by the space pirate Caden Locke and his crew. However, the space pirates' corvette crashes on the surface of Ord Mantell, and the two decide to go ahead and get Xaiyla's ship from the planet of Honoghr, home of the Noghri people. After a very minor run-in with the locals, Xaiyla returns with her ship and Halran to Vagabond's Haven, but get caught up in a minor space battle before landing. Halran's ship is destroyed, and then he is put under extreme scrutiny by Maltez and Xavier for carrying his mother's lightsabers. After Maltez accidentally shoots him in the shoulder, Halran is invited to stay as long as he likes, is giving a new ship and credits as a thanks for helping Xaiyla. Xaiyla has a brief sparring match with her father, but then rushes along side Xavier for the first time in 13 years to save Jenth Cresh from a wreck in space. Upon her return, Maltez encourages her to help him persuade Halran to work with the Bufftons in an attempt to gain AFS support through Ith'li Shaon. Xai and Halran have a moment of heavy flirting, though nothing results but him asking her out for a drink. She didn't turn him down, but before she could decide to say yes, Maltez summons her in his office for a bonding moment of sparring, in which her nose is broken, and teasing her about Halran, as he was able to see everything through the Haven's security systems. During the meeting, Halran and Xavier are also summoned, and both Xai and Halran are sent to Hutt Space to secure a safe trading route for Maltez's smuggling operations. Xaiyla and Halran ran into nothing but trouble during their excursion. First, the night before departure they both became heavily intoxicated and ended up sleeping together. Nearly caught by both Xavier and an already-knowing Maltez, Xai and Halran rush to the Black Dolphin and begin their voyage to Hutt Space. During the journey, the couple finally renounced their feelings for one another, despite their 'business relationship'. The destination was Toydaria, where they entered a shady casino to bargain for a safe trade route with a Kel Dor, who only sells them out during their return when the ship is ensnared by an old Imperial Interdictor. The two were captured, and then placed in a holding area where they were attacked by Izar Prototech. This is when Xaiyla sustained the serious injuries to her left arm. Once released, the couple fled to Bastion where they encountered High Councilor Ith'li Shaon. Displeased with his son, he sends Halran to debriefing while attempting to suck-up to Xaiyla's lineage in the presense of a not-amused Sadhric Tlin. Ith'li then summoned his 3 "experiments", which he blamed on Izar at the time (playing on Xaiyla and Halran's story). The experiments attacked all who were in the room, including Ith'li, who was stabbed in the shoulder. To their aide came Jedi Master Caedmon Cato, but as Sadhric fled out the window to his ship, The Catalyst, the outlook became not-so-good. Alliance forces then barged in and got the situation under control, but, not knowing the nature of Xaiyla's visit, threw her in a holding cell for 3 days with no medical attention for her nearly-severed arm. When Ith'li was patched up, he immediately ordered her release to the sickbay, where she was cared for by Ureala Tekal. Xaiyla received word then that Maltez had left Haven in her control, so she immediately left Bastion in the Black Dolphin, and never said goodbye to Halran, who she would not see again for several months. Returning to Vagabond's Haven, Xaiyla was immediately treated for her injuries, and given her new, much more advanced cybernetic arm. Also upon her return, she learned that her mother, Epiphany Meridian, was still alive. Now known as Boss Buffton, Xaiyla was in total control of the city-station, much to her dismay. However, she gained the favor of the inhabitants quite easily, but started down a terrible spiral of excess drug and alcohol abuse. (She was already well-versed in indulgences anyway.) On Haven, Xaiyla also began her short relationship with Kenzo Vans, who she later found out to be Ureala Tekal's boyfriend...This sparked an incredible love triangle, as Halran was once romantically linked with Ureala. However, things could not remain easy for long, Epiphany's mind fell to the control of Mekhetu, the goddess-like creation of Sadhric's for the Dark Lord Ashton Moonrider's (Phobos) use. She slowly infiltrated Haven with Protectorate forces, and before long had complete control. Epiphany poisoned Xaiyla by spiking her spice and alcohol stashes, which caused Xai to have incredible and dangerous mood swings, fainting spells, and even the coughing up of blood. Once the poison had reached it's maximum and Xaiyla was laying on the floor in front of her mother, Epiphany attempted to kill her, but her plans were thwarted by the heroic efforts of Seth Calrissian. Seth took Xaiyla off the station and to safety on his ship, the Lady Luck, to Telos, where Xai wished to have an audience with Ith'li who was conducting business there. During this tense meeting, Xai learned that Halran was on Ziost, but she did not understand why. So, hoping a transport, she rushed to his side...Only to find the man that she was falling in love with a changed person. Halran had been tortured by his father for his acts with the Jedi, and this plunged the young Shaon into the Dark Side. There on Ziost Xaiyla found Halran covered in blue paint and blood, and surrounded by grotesque Sith creatures. She convinced him to leave this rather creepy situation, and she flew him to the SecondCity complex which was then stationed in the Corperate Sector. Halran's temper raged while on Second City, and although it frightened Xaiyla, she stood her ground, and he began to show that he was still the same Halran she knew and loved inside. The two once again became a couple. At this time Maltez was in need of answers, and, going to Xaiyla for advice, she suggested his alliance with the Resistance. At first he outright refused, but later accepted the rank of Colonel from Rosalyn Blackmoon. While Maltez went on his wartime trist to recover the lost Haven, Xaiyla and Halran went to Bastion so that Halran could delve into his father's secrets. It was here in Ith'li's skeevy subterrainean Sith chambers that Halran told Xaiyla she was pregnant, which he discovered through the Force, and proposed marriage to her. It was a hard blow for Xaiyla to take, and she went through a series of small anxiety attacks when they arrived at the liberated Vagabond's Haven. Banned from drinking at the bars by Maltez because of her pregnancy, Xaiyla became distraught and went out for a nighttime walk while Halran slept. Here she encountered Kenzo Vans once more, and he invited her back to his ship to visit Ureala. This turned out to be a trap, and Kenzo kidnapped Xaiyla from Haven and turned her over to the clutches of Phobos. Fearing for her safety, the Bufftons stayed behind and focused on their own missions while Halran hurried to Xai's aid. However, a rescue didn't seem terribly necessary as Phobos planned to release them both under one condition: That they rule his soon-to-be completed empire as Emperor and Empress in his place. With the threat of heavy rumors and propaganda created by the Dark Lord against them filtering through the galaxy, the two realized that they may not have a choice... Xaiyla and Halran were released back into Buffton custody, and despite serious accusations against them, Maltez strove to protect his niece. However, after what was believed to be poison weakened the Boss and put him into a coma, Xai was suspect in the case and accused of being under the control of the Dark Lord. Once evidence against her proved false, the pregnant Xaiyla swore to remain by Maltez's side until he came out of his illness. At this time, Epiphany Meridian was released from Mehketu's control as well as Phobos' service. When she returned to public service as the head of the the Corellian Confederation of Independent States, this infuriated Xavier Buffton, and he left once again to take on a life of anonymity, leaving Xaiyla devoid of most family through the final stages of her pregnancy. Maltez came out of his coma shortly before the fall of Altar to an attack on the Eden space station by the Hutts who he had previously done business with. The Buffton family was forced to evacuate to Haven, and Eden was destroyed. It was also discovered that an internal informant to the Hutts had taken control of the Buffton Exie-class droids, and were plotting to use them against the Cartel. This was overcome easily. After the fall of Phobos and the destruction of Altar, Kara Buffton was arranged to marry the Hapan prince. However, shortly after the formal announcement of the engagement, Xaiyla went into labor with both Halran and Maltez at her side. She gave birth to her daughter, Ariane Buffton-Shaon several hours later. Once the royal marriage had been completed, Xaiyla was promoted to head of the BTC and Maltez stepped down to become a board member and adviser to her before creating the The New Galactic Order. More recently, Xai has been under extreme duress do to threatening dreams both her and her cousin Trith Buffton have been having regarding the fate of her husband-to-be and daughter, so she was sent on vacation to Hapes by Maltez only to have him strip the BTC down to a private entity. This pissed off Xai, and she began preparations to return to Haven and reclaim her position. Current as to 6/16/2007 -------- In-Play Quotes: ---- Xaiyla: I don't know whether to hug you or damn you to Hell. Maltez: May as well do both, dear. As for Hell, I probably already own half of it. ---- Return to the Character Database Category:Character Database